It's written
by PadfootMistress
Summary: Soulmates... Your soulmate's name is written on your wrist, but that doesn't mean that you will live happily ever after, especially if a little muggleborn doesn't believe in "kid's tales".
1. Chapter 1

**So hello. Before you read this chapter I want to formally introduce... Kidding, who cares about me... Read and enjoy.**

 **All characters belong to J.K. Rowling. :D**

* * *

J.P. POV

Believing in magic, people will say, it's crazy. Oh those muggles... They don't know a thing about magic. Magic isn't just waving a wand and saying some silly words such as Abrakadabra or what not, it's complicated part of you, the one that you can never escape no matter how much you tried. Not that I am complaining. I don't know other life than the magical one. I'm going to Hogwarts tommorow. My first year. And I am looking forward to it, why wouldn't I? I haven't slept in days, might as well be nervous, who wouldn't be? But Hogwarts is not the reason why I am nervous, my mind can't fall asleep, not because of the school, but because of my new classmates, the ones that will end up in Gryffindor as I will. It's family legacy, pranks there, teasing girls... and meeting yours soulmate... You probably wonder who is my soulmate, and that's the answer I am looking to find out. My parents met in Hogwarts and at the age of 14, my dad got written my mum's name on his wrist. That's how magic of love works. She got his name too. That's what I am nervous about. What if she is not intelligent, migh as well say stupid? Nobody wants a girl witha brain shaped like a bean, if you get what I mean. Can't she be smart, brave and beautiful at the same time? I am asking too much, I just wish that she loves me. Yupp, I am asking too much.

The reason why I am saying is that just because somebody is your soulmate it doesn't mean that he/she will love you, or like you. Your soulmate might as well kill you, or throw you off the cliff. Horrible scenarios are inside my head...

* * *

Writer's POV

 **1 September 1971**

James wakes up with a start, like he slept normally instead of not sleeping at all. His mind is working 24/7 for the past 2 months, well since his parents told him about „ **soulmate situation".**

Ministry of Magic set a rule that every wizard can't find about this whole soulmate thing until he/she gets their acceptance letter from Hogwarts, Dumbledore's advice. First time they take it.

James changes from PJs to a dark red sweater and simple black jeans, that are finnest Muggle invention. He could easily run in them instead of wizard dresses that his parents wear, he takes his shoes and leaves in hurry seeing what time it is. It's 9 o'clock. He still has to have a breakfast and pack some of the simple things as toothbrush, shampoo and socks that he forgot yesterday. After having breakfast , three boiled eggs and a toast with sour cream , he finishes his packing and with his parents leaves to King's Cross.

King's Cross is the same as it was before and it will always stay the same. As Potter family went throught the wall at peron 9 ¾ they entered the whole new world. No matter if you live with magic, you will always be suprised at trolleys full of magical stuff such as books, potion ingredients and magical animals. James's choice was a Boreal Owl named Shacks*. Shacks was an owl with a yellow eyes covered in black and white feathers.

„Behave, young man, I don't want to send you a Howler in the first week"-Mrs Euphimia Potter says in a serious tone.

„You don't have to send the Howler, just send a nice letter of how much you love my pranks and how much you miss them, mom"- James says sarcastically with a cocky grin.

„Just be nice"- Fleamont, James's father, adds.

James kisses his parents goodbye and enters Hogwarts Express feeling enthusiastically about meeting new people, and he hopes so, his soulmate...

* * *

 **Hogwarts Express**

 **1 st September 1971**

 **11:10am**

After entering the train, James realised that finding free compartment will be much harder than he thought at first. All of the compartments were already full except for the 21st one at the end of the middle part of the train. There sat a boy with sandy blond hair and blue eyes reading a book, compared to James's messy jet black hair, they boy's hair was neatly brushed and cutted. He was wearing oversized gray sweater, black jeans and Converse old shoes completing his looks with wizard black thin coat.

„Can I come in?"- Black haired boy asked.

„Yes, sure... Umm come in."-Blue-eyed boy moved his hand gesturing James where to sit.

„I'm James, James Potter" The boy held out his hand to greet the blond boy as he sat down.

„Hi, I'm Remus Lupin" Remus spread his hand to shake only to reveal little cuts on his hand, but James shaked it anyways.

After half an hour later James founded out how Remus is an interesting person, a little shy and nerdy but fun to talk to. He was the only child, his mother was a muggle and dad a wizard working in Ministry of Magic, in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. Remus didn't have a lot of friends growing up since his family lived in a countryside, as James did, but that didn't stopped him to be nice and kind. Remus was a very good speaker and he knows Latin, the language of the death. He was everything that James's mother wanted for James to become. James knows Italian a little bit and he plays piano, but compared to Remus's violin skills and perfect Latin he is just a worm in the ground no different than other worms. James never asked about cuts on his hand, but Remus explained it anyways, saying that he is a clumsy person with anything sharp and that he fears that one day, when he starts to shave, he will cut his own throat by accident of course, which made James laugh.

Compartment doors open and two boys wearing black simple Hogwarts coats robes enter asking if they can sit with them.

First one introduced himself as and I quote „Awesome and Mighty Sirius Black". Sirius had a neatly brushed black shoulder-lenght hair and gray and bluish eyes such as sky before the rain. Compared to the other boy he was very skinny and he was wearing dark blue plaid shirt that made his eyes look bluer than they actually are, leather jeans and completed his looks with Hogwarts black thin coat as Remus weared. The other boy's name was Peter Pettigrew. He was a chubby boy with big cheeks and mousy face with brown eyes and brown hair. He wore dark brown pants and light brown western shirt that made him look like he just needs a horse to ride into a new adventure towards the west.

The boys started chatting and quickly became closest friends, and that didn't change during the sorting when Sorting Hat putted them in the same house, Gryffindor. That was a shock to Sirius's family but other boys never mentioned his family. He now has a better one.

* * *

 **Shacks***

 **I used Shacks name because I am also a big The Mortal Instruments and Shadowhunters fan so that little owl was named after Shacks demon.**

 **Reviews, reviews. Everybody wants them, and so I want them tooo. xD**

 **Imagine me singing that like a Banshee, or better don't... But whatever, I hope that you like this chapter and if you do REVIEW and if you don't REVIEW that you don't.**


	2. Chapter 2

**My brother installed The Sims 2 with all expansions (old stuff) but I can't stop playing it... :D**

 **I'm a horrible, no ambitious writer. Kidding... You will be the judge of that.**

 **Now let's start.**

* * *

Let's just say that entering Hogwarts and realising that you're so away from home made some kids cry, but not James. James was a type of a brave fellow. His heart and soul said Gryffindor and not even The Sorting Hat could say differently.

„GRYFFINDOR"-Sorting Hat yelled before Professor McGonagall could put the hat on James's head. Cheering and a big applause came from the Gryffindor table. Kids from that house waved their hand and showed him where they are, not like James didn't know that before. The Great Hall was all big and magnificent but he knew where his heart pointed. It pointed to the big table on the right side of the Great Hall, right next to the old-fashioned windows that haven't changed in past 1000 years since school began tutoring student from all over the Britain. Above all tables were big flags with house colours and mascots. Emerald green and silver with a snake for Slytherins (on the other side of the room), blue and bronze with an eagle for Ravenclaws (table next to the Gryffindors) and the table in the middle of those two houses is Hufflepuff, yellow and black with a badger. When it comes to the Gryffindor, they had crimson red flag with gold details and a big lion in the middle. First letters of Hogwarts houses were darker and pointed out, together, with a little of other letters they make a word „Hogwarts". H for Hufflepuffs, hard working, dedicated ,loyal fellows(what Dumbledore thinks all students should be), G for Gryffindor, brave, daring fellows (what Gryffindors think we all should be), R for Ravenclaws, intelligent, witty, clever and artistic fellows (what all Ravenclaws thing we all should be) and S for Slytherins, cunning and ambitious guys (what all Gryffindors think we shouldn't be).

After taking his place at the table, James looked for his friends, the ones that are still waiting to find out where they belong only to look at Sirius who is bitting his nails so hard that his hand started to bleed. He was nervous, he can tell.

James 's POV

 _What's up with him?_ I asked myself, but my mind stopped working when certain red-headed girl took a seat next to me. With her emerald green eyes and long locks she simply made all my worries about my friends disappear. _I am a lousy friend,_ I admitted that to myself. Soon Remus and Peter joined Gryffindor table and it was time for Sirius to be sorted.

I saw all Slytherins smirking but they stopped as The Sorting Hat yelled „Gryffindor!" while being on Sirius's head.

I could see professor McGonagall turning her head so that her face is sternly watching Dumledore. She shaked her head and lost her strong attitude as if she said „farewell" to her life. She shrugged and continued to read names.

Couple of moments later Albus Dumbledore, old man with long white bear that melted with his silver-white hair and blue eyes ,headmaster and ex professor of Transfiguration, congratulated all students who had the chance to attend and study in this school. Then he greeted all muggleborns saying that whatever problem they have, when in it comes to „fitting in", they can always talk to him or head professors of each house, professor McGonagall, Flitwick, Sprout or Slughorn (who was beaming with confidence).

Dumbledore clapped his hands and as soon as clapping sound filled the room, the tables were covered with plates and amazing food. You could barely see old table colour from all that food. From soups to potatoes with sour cream, from pork to beef, and desserts, strawberry cakes and pumpkin pastries with whip cream that melted Sirius's heart. His eyes popped like he never saw magic before, Peter's eyes were glittering in all shades of brown and Remus looked stunned. And that little red-headed girl looked like she wanted to cry. She was talking to one of my closest friends and distant relative, Marlene McKinnon, black-haired girl with ocean blue eyes that sparkled with mischief.

As soon as we finished with meal, prefect Toby lead us to our dormitories, the place that we will live in next 7 years.

Moving stairs, moving pictures it all seemed to fascinate red-headed girl so I asumed that she is muggleborn and later on Marlene confirmed my suspicions. Her name is Lily. She sure looks innocent as one I have to admit.

As soon as we entered boy's bedrooms, Sirius screamed: „My bed!" pointing to the middle bed on the right side. Remus took the one next to the window which is next to the Sirius's and Peter took the one next to mine. I choosed the one across the Remus's. It was simple poster bed with red curtains. Room was big with 5 wardrobes, 5 poster beds and two doors that lead to the bathrooms. Tommy boy took the one next to the Sirius's. Tommy was tall boy that had three shades lighter hair colour than Remus's and flamboyant look. He wore purple button up shirt and skinny yeans with old black fashion boots that had chains hanging out. He told us the moment that we entered the room that he doesn't care about us and that he won't mess into our lifes as long as we don't mess into his. Drama Queen 100 %

„Sirius, is there something you want to tell us?" I asked, Sirius looked concerned and it freaked me out. During the train ride he was relaxed and casual rocker punk type but now he is weird and uptight.

„Just think about whether will my parents allow me to choose the way in which I will die" seeing my question look Sirius continued „I was supposed to be a good child and end up in Slytherin with all my relatives that I apsolutely hate and hate all muggleborns and Gryffindors"

„You can't satisfy everbody, just go to sleep, who knows, it might be your last time to dream." Remus joked.

Sirius nervously laughed. Peter loudly snored and we all relaxed a little. This is going to be sleepless 7 years I can tell.

* * *

 **This chapter was kind of boring to write, because I have to introduce characters and everything. Next one will be 5th year, and after that will go a full 7th year story that I planned.**


End file.
